Grief
by Mistyeye
Summary: Set right after the events in the Grady Memorial Hospital. Daryl tries to cope with what happened. Spoilers for Coda.


The silence that followed the second gunshot seemed to last forever. Everyone stared in shock at the two still bodies lying in the corridor. The sound of a choking sob broke the spell and guns were raised, the two groups facing off.

All Daryl could focus on was the crumpled form in front of him, her blonde hair matted with her own blood. He didn't notice the cops aiming their guns at his friends', didn't hear the girl cop, Sheppard, talk them down. He felt Carol's hand on his arm but shrugged it off; he didn't want to feel her touch. The only one whose touch he wanted was gone.

Tyreese made a move towards her, clearly planning to pick her lifeless body up but Daryl pushed him to one side. No one was going to touch her but him. He dropped to his knees at her side, pulling the red bandanna from his back pocket, trying hopelessly to wipe some of the blood from her face. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes resting against her cheeks and it almost broke him to think he would never see that beautiful blue again, always so full of hope and light.

Tenderly he scooped her frail body into his arms, her head lolling sideways, resting against his shoulder and he saw her full lips were slightly parted. He couldn't help the sob that tore from his throat at the thought of the missed opportunity, back at the funeral home. Why hadn't he kissed her, instead of just staring like a fool, at least then he would have the memory of one treasured moment, the memory of the feel and taste of her.

He stumbled as he tried to stand, still cradling her to his chest, feeling hands reach for him, steadying him as he rose. He couldn't look at the others, not when Rick still had her blood on his face, not when he could see the tears in his friends' eyes as they turned away from the cops, slowly making their way down the stairwell.

As he carried her his anguished mind wandered over the time they had spent together, alone after the fall of the prison. He remembered the moonshine shack and how he'd yelled at her, dragging her forcefully outside, angry when he believed she thought so little of him, that he'd probably been in prison. He remembered her pushing her own pain and grief to one side as she clung to his back, comforting him when he finally broke down, when it all became too much to hold in anymore.

Watching that shack burn, standing by her side as they flipped it off, he'd felt a weight lift from him and he started to let go of his past. He began to believe in a future, a future that included her.

_"__Soon I won't need you anymore"_

Her words came back to him and he realised that they were true. She probably wouldn't have needed him but he needed her. She was the brightness in his life, a beacon of light, a symbol of all that was good. Without her all that was left was darkness.

They approached the exit of the hospital, Rick going first, followed by Tyreese as he supported a still injured Carol. As he stepped into the sunlight he noticed a fire truck parked nearby, briefly wondering where it had come from until he spotted Michonne, then Abraham and Rosita. His heart sank as he worked out who else was going to be here.

He heard her before he saw her, an animalistic howl of pure pain. She was on the ground, Glenn clinging to her as she wailed in despair, her arms reaching towards her lifeless sister. With tears rolling down his face he moved slowly towards her, no longer caring who saw his weakness.

Daryl stood in front of Maggie for several seconds, letting her heart breaking sobs wash over him. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that it was his fault, that he should have taken better care of her but the words wouldn't come. He sank to his knees in front of her and Glenn, lowering Beth's body gently towards her devastated sister.

Maggie pulled Beth into her arms, cradling her against her chest as she rocked back and forth, still crying uncontrollably, stroking the long blonde hair as Glenn held them both, his own tears now flowing freely.

Finally Maggie looked at Daryl, her eyes meeting his and she saw her pain reflected there, along with something else. Instantly she knew what it was and reached for his hand, grasping it tightly.

"I don't know what happened in there but I do know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself. I don't want you blaming yourself" she choked the words out, holding tighter as he tried to pull away.

"Shouldn't of let them take her, should've looked harder. Can't say it aint my fault cos it is" He mumbled, pulling his hand free and scrubbing at his face as he rose and backed away from all of them.

He saw the priest, Father Gabriel, as he made his way over to Maggie and Glenn, squatting in front of them, taking Maggie's hand and murmuring soothing words.

Stumbling out of the parking lot and past the fire truck he found himself on the street, several walkers heading in his direction. He didn't wait for them to reach him, instead pulling out his knife and lunging at them, howling in rage and pain. The knife flashed and sliced as walker after walker fell. Finally he sank to his knees, the bloody knife dropping from his hand, as he fell forward onto his hands, chest heaving as he regained his breath.

When Rick found him he was covered in blood and gore, still on his knees in the road, surrounded by mutilated corpses. As he approached Daryl cautiously, Rick could see his shoulders shaking and knew he was weeping. He had no idea what had happened between the young blonde and the hunter while they were alone but it was obvious they had become close.

Without turning Daryl snarled "Just back off, I aint gonna talk about it. Leave me be"

"Ok, I get that" Rick stopped, he knew what it was like to lose someone close, he would give Daryl the space he needed, but it had to be later, right now they had things to take care of.

"Maggie wants to take her out of the city, find somewhere nice to bury her. Father Gabriel says he'll say a few words so we can lay her to rest properly" Rick took a few steps closer , reaching a hand to his friends shoulder.

"You ready for that?" he asked gently.

Daryl took a deep breath, fighting to regain control as he stood.

Without saying a word he strode back to the parking lot, his steps faltering as he saw her body, still in Maggie's arms. Carl was holding Judith, his head buried in Michonne's embrace, tear tracks on his cheeks. Abraham, Tara and Rosita stood close by, respecting the groups' grief. They had never met Beth so they just quietly kept guard, protecting the others.

Rick silently handed him a blanket, scavenged from a storage locker on the fire truck and he approached the sisters. With Glenn' help they lay her down, wrapping her carefully, covering her beautiful face for the last time. He hadn't been able to watch as Maggie leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her baby sisters' cold cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bethie" she'd whispered "I'm sorry I didn't look for you, I'm sorry I let you down" The tears were flowing freely again as she'd stood up.

"I love you, baby girl" Her legs had buckled and she'd collapsed against her husband, clinging to him as Daryl had lifted Beth, carrying her towards the fire truck.

The ride out of the city was silent, no one knowing what to say. Several miles out they had found a small road, leading to a camp site. Once there they discovered a small lake, a grove of pecan trees growing at its shore.

They lay her to rest there, in a grave tucked amongst the trees. Father Gabriel read from the bible he always carried with him and those who wanted spoke a few words. Finally Rick and Abraham filled the grave. Maggie broke down again as the soil hit the blanket covered form and Daryl felt the tears threatening again, this time forcing them away. They placed a simple marker, made from two planks of wood taken from one of the campsites picnic tables and lashed together to form a crude cross. Daryl had carved a simple inscription on it.

Beth Greene

Beloved Sister, Daughter and Friend.

Carl had found some wild flowers and carefully lay a small bunch at the base of the marker, before walking tearfully away. Gradually people drifted off until it was just Maggie, Glenn and Daryl at the graveside.

Taking a last look Daryl turned away. He heard Beth's soft voice in his head.

_"__You're gonna miss me so much when I'm gone…."_

He would never have believed just how right she was.

**END**


End file.
